


The Ex Game

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Smut, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: After a string of strange happenings that lead up to someone shooting into their homes, Gibbs' ex-wives show up at HQ needing his help from an unknown assailant.





	The Ex Game

**Author's Note:**

> Established OT3. This took a few months to actually write because I'm terrible with time management. Enjoy!

Today started out decent, and maybe that was the first clue that it was going to end badly. He’d woken early, worked on the boat a bit, and then treated Jen and Abby to breakfast at the diner. A simple Tuesday morning, no case to worry about, just enjoying the company of his partners. 

So of course, when he got into work, everything hit the fan. DiNozzo antagonizing McGee as normal, Ziva and Kate ignoring them as best they could. Barely twenty minutes in, and security calls up about urgent visitors. And that’s no big deal, not normal, but he could handle a few visitors. Except when security brings the visitors up, he’s greeting not by one ex-wife, but all three. Which leads to him wishing he had just stayed in bed as he escorted them into a conference room where Ziva and Kate took their statements with him overseeing. 

An hour later, he and his team were deep into credit card history and phone logs, trying to get a name on a suspect or suspects, while Abby ran a fingerprint analysis and tested bullet grooves from his ex-wives’ homes. The assailant or assailants had left threatening messages on their answering machines before firing guns into their homes; luckily, the only damage was to their properties. Understandably they were terrified, but he didn’t know why they came to him instead of local LEOs.

Which lead him to now, in Abby’s lab.

Her tongue came out to lick the lollipop, and his eyes were drawn to her mouth. She was doing it on purpose, specifically because his ex-wives were waiting upstairs. _No Caf-Pow for a week_, he decided. She sucked it back into her mouth, slowly wrapping her tongue around it. _Two weeks_.

"And that's all I've got, boss man."

Something about smudged prints and mismatched bullet grooves, the model of the gun off the bullets. He plucked the lollipop out of her mouth. She pouted, but there was a knowing look in her eye.

"Good work, Abbs," he shook the lollipop lightly, "No more hiding these around the office. If I catch DiNozzo or McGee with another one, you won't like it." He placed the lollipop back in her open mouth.

The lollipops had been Jen's idea, something to keep Abby occupied when she was running low on Caf-Pow, but he speculated that the redhead enjoyed watching Abby too. _Maybe too much,_ he mused, as he turned to leave and found her standing in the doorway.

"Director," he greeted with a smile, "I hate it when you look over my shoulder."

"Looking for you," she explained as they entered the elevator, "your exes aren't very happy to be cooped up in a conference room. I've heard they're sharing Gibbs stories."

"They complained about the color of the walls too."

"Worried they'd complain about Abby's music?"

He offered her a wiry grin, "Nah."

"You're probably going to need to give them protective details. I’ll put in a call." He acknowledged her with a nod. She turned to face him, "I'll have Hector drop me off later tonight."

“Mmm.”

* * *

Jen's still at the office later that night, giving him some quality time with Abby. Currently, his dark-haired angel was sitting on his lap, kissing along his jaw, just trying to rile him up. And it was working.

The sound of the front door opening has Abby letting out a disgruntled moan, hastily pulling herself off his lap as he stood. He held back his own displeased groan as he stood to greet his impromptu guests.

“Leroy, we have to t—” Diane stops immediately upon seeing them.

“Let me guess,” his voice is a slow drawl as the three redheads enter the room, “you slipped your protective details.”

“We needed to talk.” Rebecca replies, casting a glance at Abby.

He offers Abby a hand, “Go work on the boat, Abbs. Be down soon.” He presses a soft kiss to her cheek as she passes.

* * *

When Jen enters the house nearly ten minutes later, she has a vague idea of the situation thanks to a text from Abby.

“We’d feel safer here,” Stephanie is saying.

“Fine, but you'll have to take the couch and two of you will have to share the guest room. I'm using my bed. What? I use my bed.”

She smirks softly, moving towards the basement steps. She catches his eyes, the other three women not seeing her, too caught up in the conversation to hear the door. 

Abby is sanding a few rough edges on the shell of the boat, but she looks up as she comes down the stairs, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jen steps closer to her, eyes glinting in the low light. Instinctively, Abby straightens against the boat, “You look hard at work.”

Abby sets aside the sandpaper with a smirk, “Oh, this is just a distraction.”

“For what?”

“Do you know how bad I wanted to sit at the top of stairs and listen to the conversation?”

Jen’s arms come around her waist, pulling her closer, “And just what were you two doing before they rudely interrupted?”

“He was this close to taking me on the couch.”

“Oh,” Jen mutters as she’s flipped, resting back against the boat, “that would have been more fun for me to walk in on.”

“Mhmm,” Abby agrees, pulling her into a kiss, “you would’ve actually joined in.”

The sound of the door opening has them pausing, and then Gibbs is making his way down the stairs. He pauses when he sees them, his eyes lighting with arousal.

“Is it my birthday?”

Jen rolls her eyes, keeping a secure grip on her hips, “More like mine.”

“Mmm,” he replies softly, stepping forward, “Can I play?”

Abby snuggles into her hold, “Mine.”

Gibbs isn’t offended by the action, knowing how territorial Abby could get, “Why don’t you go play upstairs?”

“And risk running into your ex-wives?” Jen questions with a smirk, “Whatever will they think?”

He smirks, “I’m thinking be quiet when you go upstairs. Steph and Rebecca are sharing the guest bed.”

Abby stands slowly, smirking, “You know I can’t be quiet.”

She presses a soft kiss to his lips as she passes, and he arches a brow at Jen as she heads to the stairs, “Gonna keep her quiet?”

“I have a few ways.” She kisses his lips softly, “Hurry with the boat and you may get to watch.”

“I don’t get to help?”

The smirk she gives him is predatory, “She’s mine tonight. You had your chance.”

* * *

The sound of hushed voices pulls Abby from sleep. She lets out a displeased groan, turning onto her side to get more comfortable. The sheets are soft and still warm. When she’d gone to bed, she had snuggled into Gibbs’ arms, Jen pressed up behind her, hands on her hips. Reaching out now though, she realizes she’s alone.

Voices float through the open door from somewhere downstairs, a barrage of questions and accusations.

“When did this start?” Diane

“You said your relationship was strictly professional.” Stephanie

“Didn’t you have a rule against this?” Rebecca

She glances at the clock. Just after 3 am. Her nightshirt barely covers her panties, but she’s too tired to care, slipping out of the bedroom to make her way into the living room. Jen and Gibbs stand in the center of the room while his ex-wives sit on the couch.

She yawns, rubbing her eyes against the light, peering into the room from the hallway, “Gibbs, Jenny?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you, Abbs.” Jen’s voice is soft.

Gibbs’ isn’t, annoyance at the situation bleeding into his voice, “Go back to bed, Abby.”

“Work soon. Gotta find out,” she yawns, pointing at his exes, her mind deciding that it was too early to work right, “them.”

“What’s going on here?” Diane questions, and she hates the judgment in her voice as she glances between the three of them.

Gibbs sighs, runs a hand over his face, addressing his ex-wives, “We’ll talk more in the morning. Go back to bed.”

Jen rolls her eyes, muttering to herself, “I come down for one glass of water and get railroaded.” Jen’s hand is soft in hers as she’s pulled towards the stairs, “Bed, Abby.”

“I just need a Caf-Pow and I’m good to -” she yawns again, half-heartedly resisting, “go.”

“You haven’t slept enough.” Jen answers.

She pouts, and Gibbs smirks, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly, “Be back up in a couple minutes.”

Sated for the moment, she lets Jen take her back to bed; once they’re re-situated, she resigned herself to being the little spoon, settled in her lover’s arms.

“Don’t think they like me,” she mutters.

She feels Jen smile against her neck, kissing her softly, “Mmm, they don’t like me either. Good thing they don’t matter.”

She smiles softly, feeling her eyes start to get heavy, “Yeah.”

She hears the bedroom door open again, but she’s already slipping back to sleep before Gibbs falls into bed beside her.

* * *

When she wakes again, it’s just before 5 am. This time, it’s not voices that wake her but the sound of the bedroom door opening. She frowns, eyes scrunched up, snuggling into Jen. Even asleep, the redhead pulls her in tighter.

“Mmm, Gibbs?”

He slides back onto the bed, placing a hand on her hip, “Right here.”

“Mmm,” she replies, feeling him start to stroke her hip softly in comfort, “Where’d you go?”

“Boat.”

She accepts the answer, falling back to sleep once again, relaxing at the smell of sawdust, despite the worry it brought. He needed to be sleeping, not working on his boat.

* * *

It’s the smell of coffee that wakes her a few hours later. She stretches slowly, letting her body wake up. Gibbs is still sleeping beside her, and she smiles softly as she looks down at him. She slips out of bed, puts on a pair of his boxers, and heads down into the kitchen. Jen’s seated at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading over a file, already showered and dressed for work. She catches sight of the ex-wives in the living room, sipping from their coffee mugs, whispering between each other. It was a bit creepy, but Jen didn’t seem fazed by it at all. Then again, Jen stared down misogynistic jerks all day, so this was probably a cakewalk. She pours herself a mug, pulling out the cream and sugar.

She turns back towards Jen to tell her something and pauses. The sunlight coming in from the window hits her just right, a golden halo engulfing her hair and face, and she feels her heart skip a beat. Jen looks up then, her eyes glinting behind her glasses.

“Abby?”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring.”

“Yeah,” she agrees as she makes her way to the table, “you look adorable when you’re concentrating.”

Jen smiles, looking back to the file, “Thank you.” She sets her mug down, moving closer so she can lean into her space. Jen rolls her eyes slightly, an amused look on her face as she looks up, “Yes?”

She situates herself on her lap, smiling at the shiver that ran along the redhead’s spine.

“Why, Director Shepard, I think that’s the first time I’ve made someone shiver in anticipation,” She says against her lips, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Mmm,” Jen mutters, her voice dropping slightly, “Then maybe you shouldn’t sit on me like that.”

“Like what?” She questions with a knowing smirk.

Her voice drops even lower, “Like I’m wearing your favorite toy.”

She kisses her gently, their lips brushing together in a way that makes her heart flutter. Jen smiles into the kiss, cupping her cheek with a free hand. God, she was perfect...

The clearing of a throat behind them makes them break apart, and they turn to find Rebecca in the doorway. For a moment, she forgot they had guests.

“Was Jay getting up soon?”

“He should be getting in the shower now. He’ll be down in about 15.” Jen answers.

They had to be at work by 8:30, and it was just after 7:30 now.

“I’ll go make sure he’s up,” she mutters, sliding off her lap.

* * *

Gibbs is just finishing getting dressed when she enters the bedroom. The look he gives her is one of appraisal, his eyes dark with desire, and she preens at the attention, even though she knew they didn’t have any time for playing. And even if they did, the whole ex-wives in the house really threw off her game.

She’s out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. She’s just finished putting on her makeup, when the bathroom door opens.

“Black or red?” she questions.

“Red.” Gibbs replies, stepping in to brush his teeth. She fastens her collar around her neck, adjusts her pigtails. He smirks as he kisses the corner of her mouth, “I like it.”

* * *

Jen’s eyes light up when she sees them, her lips stretched into a smile, “I have an early meeting at 9.”

“DiNozzo called, they have a lead.”

“McGee texted about me analyzing tapes when I get in.”

“Okay, Hector will be here in a few minutes. I’ll need a progress report by noon.”

“I’ll grab lunch and be in your office by 1:30.”

“Alright, Abbs. I’ll be waiting.” There’s something seductive about the way Jen moves, alluring as she kisses them both softly before heading out.

“Are you always this in sync?” Stephanie questions.

“Usually,” Abby replies, pulling her lunchbox from the fridge. “I’ll meet ya there, Gibbs.” The kiss she gives him is swift but no less passionate as she heads out the door.

He turns to his ex-wives, and there wasn’t enough coffee in the world that would prepare him for this situation, “Let’s go,” he says with a jerk of his head, “Your protective details should be at headquarters.”

* * *

The ride to HQ is silent. He’s waiting for one of them to bring up something, anything, but maybe they’re just in shock.

Stephanie breaks the ice, the question probably having been on her mind since last night, “Are you sleeping with both of them?”

Even if he’s expecting the question, answering it has implications, “Mm.”

“No one else?”

“Just the three of us.”

“And your team doesn’t care?” Diane asks.

“Rule 4.”

“They don’t know?” He was sure they suspected, but the only person who knew for certain was Ducky. 

“Nope.”

* * *

Abby’s music is low for her, but still louder than most people would like it. He enters the lab, Caf-Pow in hand, his ex-wives trailing behind him. The tapes are playing, no sound, and Abby’s going over them. He walks up to her, places the Caf-Pow beside her.

“Whaddaya got for me, Abbs?”

“A name and address.” She grabs for her remote, turning her music down without looking away from the tape, “He may still have GSR on his hands.”

He smirks, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Good work, Abbs.”

“Not done. I also matched the fingerprints from the gun. They match the suspect.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope, boss man.”

* * *

The protective details get there around noon. He thanked the men, heading up to give Jen an update.

She’s still in her MTAC meeting so he enters quietly, sitting a few rows back, admiring the way she moved. There was something so beautiful about watching her in meetings. She was always so focused on the task, letting nothing distract her. After it ends, she sits beside him, sips at his coffee.

“Abby found a lead. Team’s checking it out.”

“And your exes?”

“Protective detail.”

“They really slipped them last night?”

“No. Didn’t show up. Miscommunication.”

“Odd. I’ll talk with security.”

His cell starts to ring, and he answers it, “Gibbs.” He sits up, “Ok, slow down, Abbs. Be right there.” He hangs up, turns to her, “Abby’s got something. Come on.”

* * *

Watching Abby in her lab always did something to her. Even if she didn’t understand the specifics of what she said, the technical jargon a waste to her, the way she moved drew her in. Her hands moved constantly, a side effect of growing up with deaf parents. This time is no different, a band she recognized playing in the background while Abby explains her findings.

There were times when all she wanted to do was pull Abby into a dark corner in the lab to thank her for all the hard work she did. Sure, she had Caf-Pow, but that didn’t feel like enough sometimes. A shared look with Jethro confirmed that their thoughts were mutual.

“This is really important information, and you two are having eye-sex?” Abby interrupts her musings.

Rather than correct her, she smiles apologetically, motioning for her to continue. She focuses back on the information Abby was providing, smirking softly as Gibbs planted a kiss on her cheek as thanks before leaving. Later tonight, if the case was solved, they’d reward her efforts.

* * *

When Abby gets in after a long night, Kate and Ziva are waiting in her office. She greets them with a smile, it dropping slightly when it’s not returned.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a mystery man?” Kate questions.

She cocks her head to the side, “What are you talking about?”

“You missed girl’s night,” Ziva explains.

“I thought that was tonight. What does that have to do with having a mystery man?”

“Leaving early, missing girl’s night, coming to work all giddy.” Kate ticks off.

“I’m always giddy,” she says, though she knows she doesn’t have an excuse for the other two.

“We just want to know why you didn’t tell us you were dating someone,” Ziva says with a sigh.

“I was just waiting for the right time,” _to tell you I’m dating Gibbs and Director Shepard_, “that’s all.”

“Well how long have you been seeing him?”

“Who even said it was a man?” she asks without thinking.

“Well is it a woman?” Kate asks.

She didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. The ringing of Ziva’s phone saves her. 

“Okay, be there.” She hangs up, turns to Kate, “meeting the team at a suspect’s house,” She turns back to Abby, “This isn’t over.”

She takes a breath as they enter the elevator. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

It takes a few days, but he and his team had managed to track down and arrest the man threatening his ex-wives. The man was obsessed with him, thinking, he’d explained in his confession, that he wouldn’t be held down by the burdens of his past if his exes were dead. Luckily, the man knew nothing of his present, of just how little his so-called burdens affected him.

* * *

She blinked sleepily in the quiet darkness. While most days they were all up before 0600, Saturdays were a special case. Saturday mornings were for sleeping in, rainy Saturdays especially, given there was no case that required Jethro’s attention or Abby’s expertise. Still, her internal clock wakes her sometime around 0500. The quiet pitter-patter of rain on the roof had her relaxing into the bed.

From her position on this side of the bed, she could make out Jethro and Abby’s sleeping bodies. She had to admire the way her loves had handled this last case. Jethro never had much patience for his ex-wives or their problems, but he’d not let his annoyance get in the way of justice. Abby was always one for positivity, but there were a few moments where that positivity faltered, namely when the three exes were in their house, the way Diane had looked at and spoken to them.

She felt Abby shift in her sleep and smiled softly. She flicked her eyes to Jethro’s, wondering whether he was really awake and feigning sleep. He did that sometimes; but as the fog of sleep overtook her again, she was just happy to have her lovers beside her, grateful that they just had these few extra hours to themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
